


The Change

by MyCatHatIsOn



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, M/M, Tagging is weird, first fanfic, tags spoil it all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5352155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCatHatIsOn/pseuds/MyCatHatIsOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred wakes up to a surprise in his bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Change

It was early morning, the sun was just shining in through the curtains when Alfred was waking up. It was all peaceful and everything! Ivan was lying next to him, curled slightly against his chest--except, except, exceeeepptt---! It wasn’t Ivan! To say Alfred hadn’t freaked and fallen out of bed was an understatement. He yelled and toppled over.

There, now, wide awake and sitting up was the stranger. Wide eyes, and a slim face filled with worry. “Fredka..?” She said, “What is the matter?” Alfred stood up fully, nervously stepping from foot to foot, before he let aloud a heroic yell and tackled the young woman on the bed.

“What you do with him?!” He had to find out what happened to Ivan. “Where is he?!” Panic was now starting to take over the shock… The shock of waking up to a female and not his lover! What’d she do? Who was this chick anyways?! Alfred thought.

“Ah! Al-Alfred, what are you--?!” She cries. Big violet looking eyes stare up at him in distress, and Alfred looking down on her gulped. They were so similar to Ivan’s, it hurt to look.

“I’m asking the questions, lady!” Alfred announced loudly. “Who are you and what are you doing in my bed, what have you done to Ivan?!” She scrunched up her face, and looked down on herself. Then her eyes widened, and she gasped.

“I knew I sounded a bit different, like my voice was high…” She muttered. She looked up with large eyes staring straight into Alfred’s baby blue ones. Somewhere in the sky, and plane droned on and a siren started to wail in the streets. Birds chirped outside Alfred’s apartment window, and the girl started to squirm uncomfortably under Alfred.

“Um… Alfred?” She said timidly. “You are crushing me…” Slowly, Alfred got off of her, but sat right next to her head pinning her arms against the bed board. 

“You still haven’t answered my questions,” he said sternly, trying to collect his bearings.

“Unhand me Alfred,” she said rather calmly. “Then we can talk.” Reluctantly, Alfred obeyed. Although he was still annoyed, and rather shocked about waking up this morning, it was still wrong to pounce like that… So unhero like, what would Ivan say? He’d probably be amused and laugh, but equally mortified as well.

“Alfred,” the she said, sitting up, “I know this is strange. I feel very strange,” she continued, her hands now cupping her chest lightly, “but I am Ivan. I’ve just, just changed somehow overnight. My body is female.” Her--Ivan’s hair, was short in tangely strands like it usually was in the morning’s, and the russian accent sounded almost the same… 

But Alfred couldn’t believe it. This. Was. A. Prank! Maybe Ivan decided to hire a female doppelganger… But why would he do that? Alfred’s mind was doing flips. He shook his head, and glowered.

“Like hell I’ll believe that! Tell me. Where he. Is.” He snapped rather angrily. He suddenly leaned over the imposter girl, and grabbed his glasses from the bedroom table.

“No Fredka, really, it is me,” she assured. Well.. she was wearing what Ivan was wearing, although the clothes were now far too big and were hanging a little bit off of her. She had on the same white shirt as he had worn last night, and the light green boxers as well. It would seem believable, for an idiot. Now Alfred may (unadmittedly of course!) consider himself, as his British friend once called him, an american idiot, but he wasn’t really a dolt!

“Yeah nice try. What’re you doing here, really?” He asked. He moved so he sat cross legged. “We won’t get anywhere unless you tell the truth lady, so speak up before I go and call the cops!” At this, the acclaimed Ivan raised her head and stuck out her chest.

“Alfred, I am telling the truth. Want proof? I will tell what you would tell no one, and certainly ‘Ivan’ would not tell a doppelganger.” She snapped tiredly. At this, Alfred’s eyes seemed to pop open. It was like this chick could read his mind--oh God, is she a psychic?! He thought.

“H-how did you know I was thinking that?!” He stuttered, caught off guard. She glared, and said, “well that is because my boyfriend can be a idiot and believes in that crap!”

“I-I’m not an idiot!” Alfred replied haughtily, pushing his glasses up on his nose.

“Anyways, for proof, when you were eighteen you peed yourself in a horror movie at your brother’s birthday party, and you were so scared you didn’t notice until the movie finished and you were walking back home when a Gilbert pointed it out.” She finished, sighing. “Honestly Fedka, it’s not as bad as others’ embarrassing stories. Also, remember after the fight we had two years ago? When afterwards we made up with our ‘mind blowing sex’ as you put it, where we cuddled and you said that I am your soulmate?”

“I… Eyuh… Ivan?” That was enough proof for Alfred. Only a select few knew about that moment--it was only Matthew, Gilbert, and Ivan… And of course he remembered making up. It was when he let Ivan see how close he was too him.... But how could she be Ivan?!

“But how?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“I don’t really know how, I would tell if I could.” Ivan replied, shaking his-her head.

“Well, this isn’t normal. You don’t even see this on TV Shows!” Cried Alfred, raking his hair through his fingers.

“C-calm down…” Ivan said, looking away on the other side of the bed, on the floor. Alfred then realized that this was Ivan, and that he should be calm about this like he/she said. It was unhero like (again to his chagrin) and wasn’t making the situation better. Besides, Ivan’s gendered switched--he should be freaking out, not Alfred.

Trying to keep a level head, Alfred reached over and wrapped Ivan in his arms. Ivan was a bit smaller, but he had only shrunk a little. He still had most of his width in his new body, Alfred noticed.

“It’ll be okay babe,” he said. “Maybe--maybe we could get Kiku to see what happened to you, right? Maybe it’s some mutant gene cell thing. After all, Keeks is a geneticist.”

“Da…” Ivan replied, burying his now slimmer face onto Alfred's shoulder. “Maybe… But what if there is nothing to do about it--me. Will… Will you leave?”

“What?” Alfred asked, gripping Ivan’s shoulders in hiff and looking him in the eyes. “Leave you?”

“Da,” Ivan said again. “You… You are gay Alfred. I now have a female body.”

“S-so? I still love you, no matter what gender you are. I told you, you are my soulmate. I can’t get enough of you--ALL of you,” Alfred hugged again. “I don’t care, okay? And we can sort this out with family and friends… We-um, we could say that you were secretly trans, and only I knew! Then you got the surgery..?”

“Nice try,” Ivan chuckled. “Maybe… But besides these bad things…. We can at least start a family, like you wanted…” Alfred and Ivan had been looking into adoption agencies, but none would let them adopt because, ‘they were unsuitable. Their relationship seems unstable’. 

“W-wow, I didn’t think of that,” he said. “Tell you what, I’m gonna call us off of work for a few days and we can sort this out.”

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading this. I apologize that I don’t have Ivan’s character quite formed… I’m still new to this ship, and even newer it writing fanfics. Please comment on how you thought of this. Have a nice day!


End file.
